Ignorance? April Fools!
by AmazingCakes
Summary: It's April Fools Day again! America wants to celebrate, and England wants to teach America who the fool really is. Canada sometimes wonders why nobody notices him. Suckish summary, but hopefully a better read! No pairings. Just something for April Fools


**A/N:** This is just an idea of mine that's been bugging me... relentlessly. I had to write it out. I decided now was a good time to write it, seeing as April Fool's Day is right around the corner.

Ah, disclaimer~ I DON'T own Axis Powers Hetalia. Nope. I don't. If I did... I just don't. So don't ask if I do... because I don't.

Enjoy it. Or else. Kidding... but seriously. Enjoy it. Or at least try to. I'll just shut up and let you read now.

* * *

This morning was supposed to be nice and peaceful. The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, better known as England, would wake up to the wonderful sound of birds chirping. It would be otherwise a silent morning, but it was a peaceful silence... a silence England enjoyed greatly.

Upon getting himself dressed and out of bed, England would walk into the kitchen and prepare his favorite tea. He would proceed to place some toast into the toaster, and would attempt to make toast and jam without causing the toaster to explode. If he was lucky, his toast would be burnt and his toaster would somehow remain unscathed. After his tea was prepared and his toast was ready to be eaten, the Briton would sit at the dining room table and read the morning London newspaper. It was his ideal morning.

Of course, the peace ended as soon as England had dropped his guard and relaxed, when his phone began to ring. England wasn't sure who was on the other line, of course, so he didn't think much of it at the time. He left his seat and approached the phone, picking it up and answering it. "This is Arthur Kirkland speaking," he greeted the person on the other line, sounding patient and polite, just how one was expected to sound when answering a phone. It would certainly leave a bad impression if you snapped a good morning at the person, wouldn't it?

Faintly, the Briton heard stifled chuckles from the other line. England's bushy eyebrows furrowed in suspicion, but he still waited for a response, not wanting to sound rude. It took another moment for the person on the other line to calm himself down, and calmly he began to speak. The person on the other line was male, and his voice sounded somewhat exaggeratedly low-pitched. The British accent the male had was also exaggerated, and very pathetic as well. "Good morning, sir. I have called to inform you that your issue of True Fairywood Stories has just arrived on your doorstep. We apologize for the delay. To make up for it, we have left a gift on your doorstep with your issue."

On any normal occasion, England would have been completely suspicious. The accent was undoubtably one hundred percent fake (which meant the caller was a bloody American), and the chuckling that was heard before and during the message was oddly suspicious as well.

However, England was far too excited and pleased to care. He'd waited forever for that issue, whether or not the caller knew it didn't matter. "Well, it's about bloody time!" he responded enthusiastically. The other male didn't respond to this for a moment, for he was stuck in a surprised silence. The Briton, meanwhile, phone still in hand, approached the front door.

The other male stuttered a little unintelligibly, before managing out a chuckle. "Ehehe! W-we're sorry for the inconvenience!" he spoke, sounding extremely sheepish.

England reached out for the door knob as he assured the caller, "Oh, it's not that much trouble. I am a patient bloke." He chuckled, and opened the door, backing off to let the door swing open. Immediately, his eyes went wide, and his cheeks turned an angry tomato red. "What in the world is this!?"

In front of him on the porch was, first of all, a large can of American instant coffee. Next to it was a bag from a McDonald's in America. After further examination, the contents of the bag included a box of disgustingly salty french fries and a wrapped hamburger, most likely completely greasy and fatty. Sticking out of the coffee can was the American flag in all its glory, the cool wind gently waving the flag proudly. Finally, in front of the outrageous set of gifts, was a card decorated in red, white, and blue. England was nearly spitting out fire as he picked up the card, opening it up to read what was written.

_'Hey, Iggy!_

_I knew how much you hate your cooking (don't deny it!), so I brought America's finest cuisine for you to try! Enjoy!_

_Heroically yours,_

_America! :D_

_PS: Your scones suck! ;D See you later!"_

England was, needless to say, furious. Angrily, he slammed his front door shut and glared at his phone for a minute or two, too angry to remember the caller on the other end couldn't see his death glare. Now, England knew who the male on the other line was. To think, he had been fooled by that oaf! After remembering he still held the phone, he all but screamed into the phone, "America, you bloody wanker! What was the meaning of this! My cooking is perfectly fine, better than what your chefs have to offer!"

"Hahahaha!!! April fools, Iggy!" America cried out joyfully on the other end, his annoying laughter ringing painfully in England's ears. "I'll see you later!!" Before England was able to shout out curses at the American, he heard a clicking noise, and he knew the American had hung up in order to avoid a good scolding.

England furrowed his eyebrows in frustration, slamming his phone on the table-- how it hadn't broken from the impact was a wonder. April Fools Day... _That_ was what that oaf was up to. He should have known America would have celebrated-- he always has, after all. Knowing America, this wouldn't be the last of his pranks. Perhaps he'd have to come up with one himself? England pondered over this for a moment. The British had their own list of notable pranks as well, however, he knew America loved this holiday-- much so, that they pulled pranks all day long.

He considered bringing in Busby's Chair... again... Then again, he'd have to tape all of the pieces back together... again... And, Russia would probably sit in it and break it... yet again... Maybe Busby's Chair was out. That meant he'd have to come up with a better plan, and especially before noon time came around... He wouldn't want to bring bad luck upon himself, of course.

* * *

The traffic Canada had to endure through on his way to that day's World Conference Meeting was terrifying. As if the day hadn't already gone slow enough, he didn't need to be late to this meeting. Now, the Canadian found himself running through the halls, late again. Canada quickly glanced at his watch and grimaced, holding Kumajiro tightly as he continued down the halls. Finally, he saw the door ahead of him and he slowed to a walk, panting slightly and smoothing out his suit. Catching his breath, Canada opened the door to the room and peered in, seeing the large room already filled with fellow nations. Canada took one last deep breath in order to prepare himself, before hesitantly stepping into the room, looking utterly embarrassed.

"Sorry for being so late, eh..." Canada apologized sheepishly. Only one or two countries glanced his way. "The traffic is terrible..."

France, one of the nations within the room, frowned as he finally noticed the new arrival. He lowered his voice and turned to the four nations closest to him; America, China, Japan, and Germany (though North Italy wasn't too far away from Germany). "I thought you said we were only missing England," he looked at Japan in accusation. "Who might this guy be?"

America chuckled, shaking his head. "Hey, France, Japan clearly said we were missing two people!" he corrected France cheerfully, somehow finding this situation funny.

Japan fidgeted a little as he focused his attention mainly on the new arrival. For the life of him, he couldn't remember who this guy was... That was so shameful. Obviously he was a nation, but which one? "Ah... D-don't worry about it... sir... We're still waiting on one other nation," he responded somewhat hesitantly. He didn't want to sound rude at all, and he didn't think it would be wise to tell the nation he had no idea who he was.

Canada breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good then, eh," he said in his naturally quiet and soft-spoken voice. He definitely looked relieved. "The meeting hasn't even started..." He sauntered off towards his own seat, not paying any mind towards the nations who hadn't even spared him a single glance. It was as though he was completely invincible. "Eh... I wonder why Japan looked so nervous..." he spoke to himself after taking his seat, looking around the room thoughtfully.

The white polar bear Canada owned and always seemed to be holding, Kumajiro, looked up at the Canadian, looking curious. "Who are you?"

In response to this, Canada looked down to see Kumajiro, and he smiled softly. "I'm Canada," he replied gently. Kumajiro nodded simply and gazed off somewhere else, looking as though he didn't really care anymore.

"Alright! Since I don't feel like waiting for England anymore, let's start this meeting!" America shouted out loud seconds after Canada's attention had gone off elsewhere. The American had been so loud, all other conversations had miraculously ceased, which was pretty impressive, considering there were so many countries in one room. America grinned and stood from his seat, showing a calendar to everyone in front of him. Where the calendar had actually come from, nobody would ever know. "Today, as you all know, is April Fool's Day!"

Poland leaned back in his chair coolly, grinning. "Oh my God, I love that holiday!" he said aloud, looking excited. "It's, like, the holiday we get to dress up in costumes and stuff!" [[A/N: In Poland, in addition to being a day of pranks, April Fools Day celebrations often involve dressing up in costumes.]]

America stared at Poland, incredulously. "Uh, no it isn't," he scoffed. _What an idiot!_ "That's Halloween, and you get candy by dressing up, too!"

Poland rolled his eyes, crossing his arms with an amused grin. "Wow, that's, like, totally wrong. We don't get candy, what are you talking about? And we don't even dress up in sweet costumes, either." [[A/N: From what I've found out, Poland celebrates All Saint's Day, which is a day to remember loved ones that have died. This day is celebrated on November first.]]

Germany quickly interrupted before the small bickering between America and Poland could escalate. Honestly, the meeting had barely begun and already an argument was commencing. "Quiet down, both of you," he spoke sternly, frowning. "America, were you going anywhere with today's date? Or can we continue onto other important matters?"

America nearly pouted. "This is important! I think we should celebrate this holiday today!" he said indignantly, placing the calendar down on the table.

"That's stupid, America," Switzerland scoffed, looking unamused. "Some of us can't prank after noon time."

America rolled his eyes in response. "Well, that just sucks for you, doesn't it? You can watch if you wanna!" This response made Switzerland scowl.

"Well, you're pranks are, like, totally overrated," Poland supplied, looking pleased with his excuse.

"They are not! You're just jealous! You watch how a hero does it!" America responded confidently, looking around the room for a victim to prank. His eyes fell upon North Italy. He grinned. "Italy Veneziano! Your shoe laces are untied!"

"Ve~" The said Italian looked down at his feet, prepared to tie his shoelaces. However, as he stared at his feet, his eyes widened. "Uwaaaahhhh! Doitsu, my shoelaces are gone!" he cried to Germany, horrified. Italy had forgotten, he had switched his original shoes with proper and formal shoes for the meeting.

America looked extremely happy with his successful prank. "Hahaha! See? April Fools, Italy!" he declared, laughing.

Germany rubbed his temples. "Italy, your shoes never had shoelaces," he informed the nation in distress. It was useless to scold the American for it now. It wasn't like he would have actually listened, anyway.

Poland still looked unimpressed. "That wasn't totally awesome, you know," he informed America dryly, looking bored already.

"Well, you're just not fun! Who dresses up in costumes on April Fool's Day?" America retorted.

"Uh, we do, like, I've already told you that!" Poland responded, rolling his eyes. What, did this American go deaf overnight? If only he'd become a mute! Maybe these meetings would be quieter.

The door suddenly opened, interrupting the rising argument between America and Poland once again, revealing England, who seemed to be pleased about something. The Briton checked his watch. Noon hadn't arrived yet.

"I apologize for my tardiness," England called out to the other nations. "I had some business to attend to."

China stifled a chuckle. "I saw you in the bathroom an hour ago, aru!"

England turned a dark shade of red, both exasperated and humiliated. "You idiot, I wasn't there the entire duration of that hour!"

America laughed out loud. "Is that so, Iggy? Your fly's down!"

Of course, in the spur of the moment, England just had to look downward, to make sure the idiot was wrong. Unfortunately, he was wrong. Normally this would have been a good thing, however, once England remembered what day this was, he turned bright red, realizing he'd been tricked. "America, you bloody git!"

"Hahaha! April Fools!"

Poland even started to laugh. "Wow, I didn't think that would be so totally funny! What a riot~" Of course, he only found England's humiliation in front of everyone else amusing. He still assumed the trick itself had been overrated, but that was no surprise. Everyone used that trick.

America beamed proudly, being under the assumption that Poland had actually found the joke cool as well. "I told you!"

England burst a blood vessel. Once again, he'd been fooled by that oaf. Well, he'd show America who the noodle [A/N: In England, this would be the victim] actually was! Now, all he had to do was get America to leave the room, and head for the bathroom in the east wing-- which happened to be the bathroom near the meeting room.

France was quick to stand at England's side. He grinned coyly and began to speak, "England, I can--"

"Just lay off, you bloody melter!" England snapped at the French man he despised with a burning passion.

"A-ah, England-san, maybe you should take a seat," Japan suggested quickly, fearing this situation would only escalate into chaos. Quickly realizing the Briton could have taken this the wrong way, he added hurriedly, "We're glad you were finally able to join us, in any case. Now we can properly begin our meeting."

Both England and France glanced at Japan. France sighed heavily in disappointment, while England looked somewhat relieved. He cooled down at that point, clearing his throat and straightening his tie. "Very well. I apologize once again for my tardiness," the Briton spoke, before turning to his own seat. France trudged back to his as well, defeated.

Once everyone was calm and seated once more, Germany decided to begin speaking. "Now that we're all here, I think we can begin... properly." He paused a moment to allow America to shout out, "I already started this meeting!" before continuing. "Today, we will begin with some world news. Would anyone like to share?" Following this, there came utter silence.

"Don't everyone jump up at once, now," grumbled Austria, drumming his fingers against the table impatiently.

"Why don't you begin first then, Austria?" Hungary asked the Austrian softly, out of curiosity.

"I don't want to go first, of course," Austria responded, giving Hungary a glance that reminded the girl she was supposed to know this already.

A small hand went up in the back of the room. All eyes turned to this hand, and Germany sweatdropped. "Uh... alright then, go ahead... Sealand?" The German had to pause a moment to remember the young boy's name. Not everyone acknowledged Sealand as a nation, after all. Who let the twirp in anyway? England didn't care, for once. He could use this chance to speak to America.

"Alright!" cheered Sealand, sounding pleased. He took a moment to gather his thoughts, and then he began to share news about his small population and other uninteresting events-- uninteresting to most of the nations, at least. Not very many of them were listening all too intently.

England turned to America, and kept his voice low. "America, you look parched," he pointed out softly, frowning slightly to show off a fake concern for the other nation. America glanced at England curiously, but grinned.

"How'd you guess? I could use some cola right now!" America replied cheerfully but quietly, preparing to stand to go fetch the drink from a nearby refrigerator.

"There's no need, America. I anticipated you would be thirsty, after all the hard effort you put into your trickery," England stopped America, pushing the cup of coca cola towards him-- it doesn't matter that the cup came out of nowhere. It was just there. The sarcasm in England's voice was quite evident, however America failed to notice this as he took his cup of soda eagerly.

"Hey, thanks, Iggy!"

"--and I think we need more people, because-- Hey, jerk England, are you listening to me!?" Sealand shouted from across the room, looking irritated.

"Of course I am! What in your right mind would make you think I wasn't?" England responded easily, straightening up in his seat and folding his hands together to make it seem like he was preparing to listen closely. Sealand scowled, but broke his glare away from the Briton as he continued on his original train of thought.

About ten minutes passed, and Sealand was somehow still talking. Honestly, how could such a small kid have so much to say? Nobody was really paying much attention anymore, but if one was paying attention, they would have noticed eight minutes previous that Sealand had repeated his first set of news over again. Now, he was repeating his report for the fifth time, but nobody noticed this. England, however, was growing impatient. He glanced over in America's direction, noticing he had just downed his thirtieth cup of soda, and smirked. Perhaps now was the time? England seemed to think so. He glanced over at Sealand, and waited patiently for the boy to pause for a moment.

England waited five more minutes. Sealand just wouldn't shut up! It was as though the boy never even breathed. "--and I think we need more people, because--"

"Alright!" England interrupted quickly. He'd been positive he'd this part of Sealand's speech more than once now. "I think now would be a decent time for a bathroom break. Does anyone need to go?"

Sealand scowled. "Jerk England, you did that on purpose! Since when do we have bathroom breaks fifteen minutes into the meeting!?"

China snickered. "Don't tell me YOU need to leave, aru!"

England flushed, angrily. "_I_ don't! However..." He cleared his throat, trying to cool down. "I noticed some of you look hungry. I will volunteer to go to the cafeteria to fetch some food."

France smiled. "I shall accompany you~"

"You most certainly will not!" England scoffed in response.

"England-san, I will help you if you need it," Japan offered to England, bowing his head.

"Yes, thank you, Japan," England responded, nodding his head. France frowned and mumbled something under his breath.

Nobody seemed to want to go to the bathroom. And, unfortunately for England, America wanted to remain seated as well. However, everyone liked the idea of food.

"Ve~ Can I have pasta?" Italy requested eagerly.

"Some wurst sounds good, I guess."

"Hey, I'll have some churros, por favor!"

"I'll stick with some green tea, aru. Oh, and some fried rice, too!"

"If I can't go, then you'll bring me some escargot and poulet (chicken), of course." France stood and approached England once again (he never could leave the Briton alone, could he?), slapping his back with a smirk.

England scowled and resisted the urge to beat the living daylights out of France. "You'd be lucky if we came back with bread and water for you," he responded coldly.

America finally spoke up. "Iggy! I want some hamburgers... oh, and some ice cream!" he declared, startling England. By that time, America had chugged down thirty-five cups of soda. How did he not have to go to the bathroom? England scowled.

"Don't you have the use the bathroom... at all?" he demanded in disbelief. America stared at the Briton blankly, but then grinned.

"What would make you think I did?" he asked cheerfully.

"Are you daft? You just consumed thirty-five cups of soda within fifteen minutes! That's over two cups per minute!" England responded exasperatedly. He refused to believe this American felt fine. It simply wasn't human.

"...I'm a little disturbed, ya know, Iggy. You've been counting how much I've been drinking these fifteen minutes?" the American responded, sounding just as he had claimed he felt-- disturbed. "Don't you have a life?"

"T-that was only an estimate, America!" England stammered, his cheeks heating up once again out of anger. Why couldn't America act just as he'd raised him? If the ungrateful git hadn't become his own nation, maybe he wouldn't be such a bloody oaf.

America grinned, and began to laugh at the Briton. "Sure it was!" he said, a small hint of sarcasm evident in his cheerful and obnoxious voice. "Why don't you go and get those burgers and some ice cream for me now?"

England's scowl had never softened, and it definitely hadn't softened now. "Whoever said I was actually going to get anything for you?" he questioned America, his temper worsening rather than cooling down. Never had he seen such a troublesome nation like America. He should have just brought in Busby's Chair and taken his chances with Russia.

"Come on, I know you will!"

During the erupting chaos, with England's bickering with America and one or two other nations as well as the loud talking that had started between the rest of the nations, Canada was silently in his seat, enjoying a plate of pancakes. Since he had anticipated the horrid traffic, Canada had settled with bringing his own breakfast, consisting of pancakes and maple syrup. However, he had forgotten to bring napkins. His plate was cleaned off, but his fingers were covered in the sweet and sticky syrup. With a soft sigh, the Canadian stood, and considered bringing Kumajiro along with him to wash his hands, but when he remembered he'd end up getting Kumajiro's coat sticky, he settled on leaving the bear at his seat. Maybe Russia wouldn't take the seat with a polar bear sitting on it.

"Stay here and watch over my seat, alright?" Canada spoke to Kumajiro with a small smile. Almost like a routine, Kumajiro asked, "Who are you?" And, like always, Canada responded, "I'm Canada," with a small smile. The Canadian turned around and made his way to the room's exit, calling out to the other nations, "I'm going to wash my hands." However, his voice had gone unheard by the chaos in the room. It was almost like he was completely invisible to them, but Canada was used to it. Since England hadn't noticed Canada leaving the room, he hadn't been able to warn Canada about what had been done to the bathroom.

Canada walked silently down the hallways, his mind simply wandering. Today's meeting really wasn't any different from other meetings so far, with the exception that today was actually April Fools' Day. It was only natural his brother would want to make a big deal out of it. Not that this bothered him, or anything. Sometimes, Canada enjoyed his brother's antics. Other times, he just didn't think much of it. It was sometimes bothersome to know America sometimes forgot who he was, but Canada had also gotten used to that as well. It was only when Cuba got himself involved that Canada really had a problem.

The Canadian stopped walking when he approached the bathroom door. Carefully, he opened the door, and entered into the bathroom, sparing the room a full glance before going to the sink. Nothing seemed out of place, and it was completely empty. Not that Canada really cared, anyway. He turned on the faucet and washed his hands off, getting rid of the sticky sweetness on his fingers easily. Canada sighed slightly with a small smile when his hands were clean, and reached for some paper towels, drying off his hands and trashing the towels in the trash bin. It was then that he glanced up at the mirror, just as a glance while passing by. However, before he could continue towards the door, he froze in his place, staring into the mirror. His reflection was nowhere in sight.

It took everything in Canada's power not to make any noise. He didn't want to frighten or startle anyone, after all. The Canadian reached out towards this mirror... was it really a mirror? Canada was gone, he couldn't see himself through this mirror at all. He pressed his index finger into the mirror cautiously, to find out it was definitely real. In addition to this, the reflection Canada did see was a mirror image of the bathroom... only, Canada wasn't there. However, Canada could still see himself, without a mirror, meaning he could see his own hand... What did this mean? Had Canada been invisible all this time? Perhaps he was the only one who could see himself. Yes, that made sense! This was why nobody paid any attention to him, and gave his direction weird looks when he spoke or entered a room. It was because they didn't see anyone there! Everything had become so much clearer to Canada, and, now, he was excited.

"I wonder what I can do, knowing I'm invisible," Canada whispered to himself joyfully, glancing one less time at the mirror before exiting the bathroom. He felt much better now, for some odd reason. He never took that fact that he was constantly forgotten to heart, so what did it matter now that he knew why nobody paid him much attention? Maybe, it was because he finally had a reason for this ignorance, and it was truly thrilling for him. Now, what would he do with this new found information? Maybe he could pull a prank... it was April Fools' Day, after all. Canada never considered it, but now that he was invisible, it seemed interesting to him. He could pull something off, and nobody would ever know.

Canada entered the meeting room again, making his way toward his seat. Once again, he had gone unnoticed, and it seemed England still hadn't left the room, and now he was bickering with America about something else. Or, rather, America seemed smug about something and England was scolding him for whatever it was. Japan stood not too far from the two of them, speechless as he waited patiently for the two to simply... stop all communications, whatsoever, with each other until they returned from the cafeteria. Italy seemed to be craving for his pasta, Germany was growing impatient, France was trying to interrupt England, somehow, but was failing, and China was hiding from Russia. It looked like nothing really had changed. Canada's eyes fell upon the chalkboard. He rarely did notice this chalkboard, in fact it rarely ever was used. He remembered back during the times of World War II, when the Allied Powers used this chalkboard for their plans. There was once a time when they had fought over who got to draw on it... Canada never got a chance, and his face or claims on territory never appeared either. He considered changing this, but would anybody really notice this? Canada didn't think so. Besides, that was the past. Nobody would really care anyways.

Finally, his eyes fell upon a random hockey puck lying in the corner of the room. Random items, he noticed, certainly had a tendency to appear out of nowhere in this room. However, Canada recalled the reason why this puck was there. It was the puck Canada's hockey team had used to score that winning goal during the Olympics in 2010. It would have been in a trophy case, but, of course, after Canada's month of glory, everything had gone back to normal and nobody remembered what had happened, with the exception of America, who was completely bent on avenging his losses and beating them in Russia. Canada approached the puck and picked it up, glancing in America's direction. He had another memory, of the last time, and literally the last and final time, Canada and America played catch with a baseball. It didn't go well, and in the end, Canada got hit several times by the baseball without catching any of them at all. He claimed America had thrown them too fast, but America's response was that Canada was too slow. Needless to say, it did not end well, and Canada walked home sore with Kumajiro, who, like always, had no clue who he was walking home with.  
Canada smiled lightly as a prank formed into his mind. It was more of a payback sort of thing, but it didn't matter. He moved closer towards his brother to get a better aim, and as soon as the time was right, he threw the hockey puck at America's head.

Of course, America hadn't gotten hurt that much, for compared to America, Canada's throws were not nearly as quick and strong. The puck had lamely bounced off of his head, and landed on the floor. Still, it did hit him, and America did feel it. Canada's brother rubbed the back of his head, whirling around to find the culprit. Canada was the only one standing in that area, but America didn't notice.

"Iggy!!! A ghost just threw a hockey puck at my head!" the American all but screeched in terror, diving behind a chair for cover. "OHMYGOD! This place is haunted!!"

Switzerland groaned aloud. "Can't you shut up for at least five minutes?!"

Canada was utterly amazed. It had actually worked! And, nobody had seen him do it! Maybe being invisible wasn't so bad after all. Then again, it would be nice to have actually been seen by someone. Canada figured, being invisible would only mean he'd be more lonely. He honestly wouldn't mind being visible, and he wondered if anyone would notice him if he had been visible.

The Canadian backed off a little, to return to his seat. However, before he could turn around, he walked into someone inadvertently. That could mean trouble. Canada looked up, and his eyes widened when he saw it was none other than Cuba he had bumped into. Cuba had been on his way to strangle America for being so loud and obnoxious... that, and he still had yet another bone to pick with the American. Nobody else really knew what the issue was this time; they only knew that these issues popped up from time to time. Canada usually got picked on rather than America, however.  
Cuba looked down at Canada, and he scowled, which surprised Canada greatly. Why was he making that face? "Alright, kid, what did you do now?" he asked gruffly. Canada remained silent, however. Was he seriously talking to him? He must be... why else would he be glaring right at Canada?

"A-are you looking at me?" Canada whispered, somewhat terrified, now. Cuba scoffed.

"Of course I'm looking at you! You're the only one standing there!" he responded, seeming a little confused.

Canada continued to ask, in disbelief, "You can see me?"

Now, Cuba was growing annoyed. What was with these stupid questions!? "Of course I can see you, kid. Everyone in this room can!" Canada glanced around after hearing this response, and, to his surprise, everyone was staring at him. Apparently, they'd heard Cuba speaking, and everyone, even the distressed America, had stopped to figure out who Cuba was mad at this time. "I saw you throwing that hockey puck at America, you know," Cuba continued, narrowing his eyes. "What was the big idea for that?"

Canada knew he was in big trouble now. His mind was completely jumbled up, and he struggled to put words together, trying to explain himself and get himself out of trouble, or out of as much trouble as he could get himself. Finally, he stammered, "I-I thought I was invisible... I saw the mirror in the bathroom and--"

"W-wait, you went into the bathroom?" England was completely stunned to hear this... how had the boy slipped by unnoticed?

America, however, had gotten over the puck incident as soon as he learned it hadn't been a ghost who had thrown it. His interest, now, was in Canada's claims that he had been invisible. "You were invisible?! Really!? That's so awesome!"

Canada blinked, and felt himself stumble a little backwards as Cuba had released the Canadian's collar from his grip. He sighed heavily in relief, and stood back up, dusting his shoulders off lightly. "W-well, I had gone into the bathroom, and when I looked into the mirror, I couldn't see myself in the reflection," Canada explained softly and sheepishly. Had the effects worn off? He wondered if he still would be invisible in the mirror... Canada quickly brushed past everyone, and darted out of the room in order to see for himself. America wasn't too far behind him when he registered what was going on.

"Wait up! I wanna see!"

England followed slowly out the door, smirking to himself. Perhaps he'd fool two idiots in one day. Canada wasn't an idiot, not as much of an idiot as America, at least, but he certainly was a fool today.

Meanwhile, Canada burst into the bathroom, skidding to a halt in front of the mirror, with America following in close behind. Canada gazed into this mirror, and he saw nothing, once again. "W-what? I don't understand..." he murmured to himself, looking absolutely confused. Why could he not see himself in a mirror, when everyone else could see each other perfectly?

America looked into the mirror after, and he had come up with the same ending result. "I'M INVISIBLE!!" he announced proudly, looking extremely excited. He definitely wasn't as confused as Canada, and he didn't consider that Canada had already assumed he was invisible, yet could be seen by everyone else. Well, at least, he didn't take this into consideration until Canada pointed it out for him.

"America, we can't see ourselves in the mirror, yet we can see each other, and everyone else can see us as well," he explained to his brother softly, still looking very confused, and very much in disbelief. America frowned and continued to stare into the mirror, pondering for a long moment. As soon as an idea came to mind, his eyes lit up, and he grinned widely.

"We're vampires!!"

"What!?" This news was horrifying. Canada would have much rather been invisible.

"Yeah! We can't be seen in mirrors! So we gotta be vampires!" America reasoned out, jumping around excitedly. "This is awesome! Hey, do I look pale to you?" In all honesty, in Canada's eyes, America did not look pale at all. Still, he was still too speechless to say anything at all.

Outside of the bathroom and around the corner, England was laughing hysterically. Both had fallen for his prank, and America had to make things even more amusing! England didn't expect this all to work out so well! He had blocked off the entire wing that morning, and had worked on replacing the mirror with a window. The window would lead into the hallway, and provided that nobody was to walk down that hallway when someone was looking in a mirror, it would seem like the person's reflection wasn't there at all. England had spent that morning working on making the hallway look like the parts of the bathroom the mirror reflected, and had done a very good job in doing so, especially in such a short time frame. Luckily for England, some of the work had already been done, for a mirror was placed in the bathroom on the exact opposite side of the wall where another mirror had been placed in the hallway, and someone had cut out a piece of the wall, just in case someone had wanted to make that space usable for a window.

England's moment of glory, of course, couldn't last. A few of the other nations had followed behind England, and were now behind him, confused about what England was laughing about-- well, aside from America's shout about being a vampire. After his exclamation, everyone had been afraid to enter that room.

"Ve~ England, when will we get pasta?" Italy asked curiously. He didn't care too much that it was late... well, he did. Actually, he cared very much. Saying he didn't care was certainly an understatement, for the Italian was extremely hungry for pasta now.

"Maybe now is the best time for us to go to the cafeteria and bring everyone's food," Japan suggested. He was relieved, now. Finally, they might be able to go to the cafeteria. He'd waited too long, and it had taken forever for England to stop scolding for something stupid America had been doing or saying.

England's laughter died down once he'd heard Italy speak, and he cleared his throat, nodding his head in agreement. "Very well. Let's head down there now," he suggested, still unable to get rid of the smirk on his face. He stepped forward, and in that second he'd forgotten about the window, where he'd stepped right in front of. England glanced into the window, and saw America staring right at him. That wasn't good.

"Hey! Now I look like England!" America pointed out, pulling on Canada's arm to show the reflection. "Oh, no! That means I have to look like HIM! Oh, god no!"

That moment of glory had vanished immediately for England, and he scowled again. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

America glanced back into the window, confused. "Why is my reflection yelling at me?"

China glanced at England as he glared into the window, and finally noticed something on his back. "England, why do you have a fish on your back, aru!" he asked, smiling slightly in amusement. The Briton's gaze turned back towards China, looking a little confused, and he reached his arm back, feeling a paper fish on his back. Immediately, he scowled.

"France, you bloody melter!"

Canada sighed inwardly. So, it had all been a simple prank. It was somewhat nice to know, for he was sure at that moment that he never really wanted to be invisible... or a vampire. Still, it somewhat was bothersome to know that the reason everyone didn't notice him or ignored him was not because he was invisible.

Kumajiro plodded into the bathroom out of curiosity, trying to figure out what America had been getting worked up about. He glanced up in Canada's direction and tugged on the male's sleeve. When Canada picked him up with a small smile, Kumajiro asked, "Who are you again?"

"I'm Canada."

* * *

**A/N:** The fish thing... The French celebrate April Fools' Day as Poisson d'Avril, which I believe means April Fish, or something like that. They put a fish on someone's back as a prank, rather than a 'kick me' sign. I don't really have time to get full details on it, so... yeah. xP

Well, it was long, and it took me forever, but it's done! Hope it was enjoyed~


End file.
